


Conflicted

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3 Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Season Three.  
> Written for LJ's Fanfic100 Community.  
> Prompt 012: Orange

_I almost dialed your number  
Well I thought the coast was clear  
\--"Almost", Sarah Harmer_

* * *

Ethan stands at the window and plays something soothing. Justin shifts on the bed and lets his sketchpad fall to his knees. Ethan's bow dances across the violin and Justin tries to find peace in the gentle play of the strings.

The sun is setting behind Ethan in brilliant hues of orange, and Ethan must know that it bathes him in its fading light. Nature's spotlight on the rising star. Justin bites down on the surge of resentment that coats his tongue like bile, and wonders when the urge to call Brian and admit his mistake will finally fade away.


End file.
